Sandbox/Open World games
Open World PS2 games The following PS2 games are non-linear by design, where the player is free to enjoy diversions or explore the game world without too much restriction. *'4x4 EVO 2' *'Alone in the Dark (2008)' *'Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance 1 & 2' *'Barbie Horse Adventures: Riding Camp' *'Barnyard' - based on the Nickelodeon movie of the same name *'Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance' *'Bee Movie Game' *'Beyond Good & Evil' *'Blood Will Tell: Tezuka Osamu's Dororo' - aka just Blood Will Tell *'Blowout' - "Metroidvania"' *'Bōken Jidai Katsugeki Goemon - part of the long running Goemon series, it was only released in Japan *'Bratz: Rock Angelz' *'Bully' *'Cars' - based on the Disney movie of the same name *'Castlevania: Lament of Innocence and Curse of Darkness '- "Metroidvania" *'Choro-Q HG 2, 3 & 4' *'Crash Twinsanity & Crash: Mind over Mutant' *'Crazy Taxi' *'Crime Life: Gang Wars' *'Critical Velocity' - a racing game by Namco that was only released in Japan *'Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle (aka Dark Cloud 2)' *'Dark Summit' - a snowboarding game. Although similar to the well known SSX 3, Dark Summit actually came out 2 years before it. *'Destroy All Humans 1 & 2 '- Set in a 60's sidetown near Area 51 *'Dog's Life' *'Dragon Quest VIII'- a jrpg which allows you to explore it's world with minimal restraint *'Drakan: The Ancients' Gates' - closest to an Elder Scrolls type of game *'Driver series' - Available on PS1 and PS2 * Dual Hearts * Dukes of Hazzard: Return of the General Lee ''' * '''Eternal Ring - a first-person action rpg * Everblue 2 * Evergrace & Forever Kingdom (aka Evergrace II) * Final Fantasy XII *'Final Fight: Streetwise' *'Giants: Citizen Kabuto' *'Grand Theft Auto Series' - Available on PS1 and PS2 *'Gun' *'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix & Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince' *'Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life & Harvest Moon: Save the Homeland' *'Haven: Call of the King' *'Hungry Ghosts' *'Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II and 3' - Platformers with sandbox elements *'Jaws Unleashed' - an open-ocean game where you play as the shark from Jaws *'Just Cause' *'Kenka Banchou' *'King's Field: The Ancient City (aka King's Field IV)' *'Knights of the Temple II' *'Kya: Dark Lineage' *'L.A. Rush' - a racing game similar to Need for Speed: Underground 2 *'Legend of Kay' - heavily inspired by Zelda as well as Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank *'Legion: The Legend of Excalibur' - a real-time strategy and action roleplaying game hybrid *'Lego Island: Xtreme Stunts' *'Mafia' *'Mercenaries 1 and 2' *'Metal Saga' - RPG/Sandbox *'Midnight Club 1, 2 & 3' *'Mortal Kombat Deception '- The Konquest mode is free-roaming *'Musashi: Samurai Legend' *'NARC' *'Need for Speed series' - Underground 2, Most Wanted, Carbon & Undercover *'Neopets: The Darkest Faerie' *'Ōkami' - a heavily Zelda inspired game with a beautiful, cel-shaded, ink wash painting artstyle *'Pimp My Ride' *'Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat' *'Prince of Persia: Warrior Within' *'Psychonauts' *'RoadKill (2003)' - an open world post-apocalyptic combat racing game often described as like a combination of Twisted Metal and Grand Theft Auto *'Rogue Galaxy' - an action rpg, that although does technically have battle sequences the transition between free roam to battle sequence and back is so seamless that it warrents it open world status. *'RPM Tuning ' *'Runabout 3: Neo Age' *'Rune: Viking Warlord' *'Scarface: The World is Yours' *'Shaun White Snowboarding' - while the PS2 version wasn't the best version of this game it's definitely still worth mentioning. *'Shining series' *'Sitting Ducks' *'Sly 2 & 3' *'Smuggler's Run 1 & 2' *'Shadow of the Colossus'- an audiovisual masterpiece from Team Ico *'Shinjuku no Ōkami' *'Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy' - a very Zelda-like semi-open world game *'Spider-Man games' - Spider-Man 2, Spider-Man 3, and Ultimate Spider-Man. Others may qualify *'SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom' *'SwashBucklers: Blue vs Gray' *'SRS: Street Racing Syndicate' *'SSX 3' *'SSX on Tour' - while the PS2 version of this game was just as good as the others, the GameCube version comes most recommended because it has Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach as playable characters. *'Starsky & Hutch' *'State of Emergency 1 & 2' *'Steambot Chronicles' - Steampunk themed mech game by Irem (R-Type, Disaster Report) *'Summoner 1 & 2' *'Superman Returns' - loosely based off the movie of the same name *'Test Drive Unlimited & Test Drive: Off-Road Wide Open' *'The Bard's Tale (2004)' *'The Fast and the Furious (2006)' *'The Getaway Series'-The Getaway and The Getaway Black Monday *'The Godfather' *'The Incredible Hulk (2008)' *'The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005)' *'The Italian Job (2003)' *'The' Simpsons: Hit and Run - one of the prime examples of a tv show based game done right *'The Simpsons: Road Rage' - not as good as The Simpsons: Hit & Run *'The Warriors '- based on the 1979 movie of the same name *'Tokyo Xtreme Racer: Zero & Tokyo Xtreme Racer 3' *'Tony Hawk's (series)' - American Wasteland & Project 8. Others may also apply. *'Torrente 3: The Protector' *'Total Overdose' *'Toy Story 3: The Video Game' *'Transformers (2004)' - The Atari game not the Activision film games *'True Crime series' - Streets of LA and New York City *'Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 1, 2 & 3' *'Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit' *'Way of the Samurai 1 & 2' *'World Racing' *'Wreckless: The Yakuza Missions' *'Yakuza 1 and 2' *'Ys: The Ark of Napishtim' Category:Action open world